


A butterfly's wrath

by A_random_writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Papillon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya is a suspicious fox, And Rena Rouge is Ladybugs partner, Angst, Being Marinette is hard, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nino is confused, Obsession, Rated T for some cursing, adrien needs a hug, butterfly!Adrien, first fanfic, halp, o boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_random_writer/pseuds/A_random_writer
Summary: He missed her so much. When she left him and his father, everything fell apart. The place he called home felt so cold without her love.He wanted her back. He needed her back.And he would get her back.No matter what.--------------------Kind of a what-if story, where Adrien is Papillon instead of Gabriel, and Rena Rouge is ladybugs partner instead of chat noir.





	A butterfly's wrath

He had been 8 when his mother disappeared. Without a warning she was just gone. Left without a trace.   
He was too young to really understand what was happening, he wondered why he couldn’t find his mother anywhere.  
So he did the logical things and asked his dad. 

When he asked, he noticed how sad his father looked. Why? He wondered. Why did he look so sad? His father told him that his mother was on a vacation alone. It confused him.  
“Why?” he had asked. “Why did she go on a vacation without us?”  
The silence that answered him said more than words could . 

This went on for a while. His father pretended like nothing happened. But even at the age of eight he could see that it wasn’t right. He could see the sadness in his eyes. He heard how he cried in an empty room that once held so much love.   
His father tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. But grief was a merciless emotion. Before he knew it, his father had detached himself from his only son. He couldn’t look at him.   
He only reminded him of the wife he lost. 

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into moths, he felt lonelier and lonelier. His father didn’t even bother to talk to him, he didn’t bother sending anyone to keep his son company, he didn’t even bother preparing a party for his tenth birthday. Instead, he was forced to celebrate it alone.   
Even when Natalie was hired as an assistance to both him and his father, his felt alone. Yes she helped him with schoolwork and all, occasionally coming to his room to tell him things. But it wasn’t anywhere near the warmth he so dearly sought. 

 

He was ten, almost eleven, when he found out his mother died. Yes he had his suspicions, but having them confirmed is much worse then just speculation. It crushed him, it was like he was thrown into a sea of ice cold water. He had cried. Something that he didn’t do often anymore. He wanted her back. Maybe then he would finally have his family back.

 

When he turned eleven he stopped trying to press Natalie to try and talk to his father about school. Because he knew the answer was always no. ‘for his own safety’ Natalie always said afterwards. He gave up on getting out of the house he had been locked up in for three years now. Even though he longed for the outside. 

When he was twelve he realized something . He always knew that he was different from others. He had always wondered why people could be so worried about complete strangers at times. He would see people getting worked up over problems that aren’t theirs. He wondered why.   
His mother was the same. She would always help anyone who needed it. If someone was hurt she could help them get better. She looked so happy when she saw them get better.   
Maybe he was the same as her back then. 

He didn’t really remember. 

All he knew is that now. Every time he saw someone hurt. He felt nothing. He could watch someone burn in front of him and feel nothing. Empathy they called it.   
He wondered why he didn’t feel empathy. It was such a basic human emotion. Does the fact that he can’t feel it make him inhuman? 

On his thirteenth birthday he could feel the loneliness eating him up from the inside. He hated it. He hated how empty he felt. He hated how when his mother died his family fell apart. His father never recovered from losing his wife. He never tried to reconnect with his son.   
He longed for the days that are long gone. When his family was still happy. He wanted to finally be able to genuinely smile again. Not those empty smiles he had to put on in front of the camera.   
That day he decided he would bring her back. No matter what it takes.

_____________________________________

Six months had passed since he had vowed to bring his mother back. In those 9 months he had almost religiously searched for something, anything. He had sneaked out to look through old libraries.  
Since he was basically going to have to perform something along the lines of necromancy, he knew that the books from the new libraries would not contain anything of use to him. Though even the old ones that held books from hundreds of years ago yielded nothing. They had been a severe disappointment. 

They all containing books that where useless to him. 

The last one he visited however had an interesting book laying on it’s shelves. It was a book describing something called the “miraculous”, pieces of jewellery that contain beings equal to gods.   
Kwami’s.   
He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he kept reading.   
He found it.   
He found a way to bring her back. 

He let out a soft giggle, as he stared at the chapter containing information regarding the ladybug and cat miraculous.   
His hands shook as he put the book in his bag. 

He had finally found a way to fix everything. 

He just needed those two miraculous. 

_____________________________________

Two months before his fourteenth birthday. 

Four months since he found the book. 

Almost a year since set out to search for a way to bring her back. 

Almost six years since his mother died. 

He could only look in disbelief at the tiny wooden box that sat on the table in front of him.   
The butterfly miraculous. Sometimes referred to as the moth miraculous.   
The broch that could grand the user the ability to give powers to others, and make them their dedicated follower.   
The miraculous that would help him achieve his goal. 

His hands shook as he picked up the book. He was exited.

He felt a grin spread on his face as he brushed a thumb over the decorated lid. He felt ecstatic.

He watched with glee as a purple light came out of the box when he opened it. He felt hope grow in his heart.

The light dimmed and in it’s place floated a small butterfly-like creature. A kwami. Nooroo to be exact. 

“Greetings master” Nooroo formally greeted. And didn’t get an answer.   
Instead they was greeted with an intense stare that they couldn’t decipher. 

“M.. Master?” Nooroo said carefully. “are you alright?”  
The boy in front of then sat up straight.   
“Am I alright?” he said a calmly. “O dear Nooroo, I am more than alright”. His tone may sound kind, the look in his eyes said otherwise. And Nooroo noticed. 

“Nooroo” the boy paused. “ Is it true that the ladybug and cat miraculous can grand the user immense power if they were to have both?” 

Nooroo gulped “Yes they do” 

“And where can I find those miraculous dear Nooroo?” his voice was sweet like honey. Nooroo felt a chill run down their spine. 

“I don’t know. The guardian of the miraculous has them probably…” Nooroo almost whispered. They were scared. The way the boy acted was so wrong. He looked so sweet, yet he gave off an unsettling aura.  
“I see.” The boy stood up and walked to the window. “The two are only used when there is an emergency, am I right?”

“Yes, that is indeed true” They confirmed for the boy. 

Nooroo could feel his heart drop at the boys next words.

“So what is an better emergency then supervillains terrorizing a city like Paris?”

Nooroo stayed silent, unable to form words. They just stared in disbelief at the boy.   
The boy who is now their master.   
The boy who that don’t even know the name of. 

A minute passed before they found their voice. 

“Master, the miraculous aren’t meant to be used for evil” they tried to explain.

“So what, I need those two miraculous!” the boy paused and sighed. “And this is the only way I can get them” 

“Now Nooroo, Transform me” the boy commanded. And Nooroo had no choice but to obey. 

In a flash of light Nooroo went into the broch. Soon hundreds of white butterfly’s filled the dark room. Twinkling like stars in the night sky. 

The boy could feel the power of the miraculous flow through his veins as he transformed.   
As the transformation was over he took a deep breath. 

He felt so powerful. It was like nothing he ever felt before. 

“From now on Paris, you shall know me as papillon!” He said with a crazed smile. 

It was finally time.  
_____________________________________

Somewhere else, another kwami shot up from where they sat. Their green and yellow eyes darted around the room before they landed on their master. 

“Master! master!” they said, trying to get his attention. 

The old man the kwami referred to as master looked startled at the small green creature, before trying to reassure the man he was helping that it was just him chanting. After he did he quickly escorted the man out of the room before turning to his kwami. 

“What is it Wayzz? “ the old man asked the kwami. Wayzz knows that he has clients around this time and always tells him after he is done with the client. It must be important if the kwami has to tell him now.

“Master, I felt Nooroo’s aura!” They exclaimed with slight panic in their voice. 

“Are you sure Wayzz?” the Man asked. Nooroo’s miraculous had been lost for the past hundred years. If he were to be honest, he thought it was lost forever. 

“Yes, I am certain it was them, but it was a negative aura, It might have fallen into the wrong hands!” Wayzz looked at their master with concern in their eyes. Nooroo had been gone for a long while. They missed them. 

“If it has fallen into the wrong hands we must retrieve it!” The man stated. 

“Wayzz transfor- ARghH” he fell on his knee’s holding his back. 

“Master be reasonable you’re -“ Wayzz was cut off by his master. “-still young, I’m only 186!” his master said as he got up. “ But your right, we can’t do this alone anymore, we need some help”

He walked to a desk with an antique record player. He pressed a few buttons and watched as the lid rose and revealed a dark wooden box with intricate design made of off red lines. As he opened the box Wayzz said “master are you sure of this”. 

In the now opened box ley four pieces of jewellery, with three empty spots.   
The man looked at each before he picked a pair of tiny ruby earrings with five black obsidian dots decorating the surface. And a necklace with a fox tail made from topaz and a white quartz gem. 

“Yes, I am sure of this, I made a mistake once, I won’t do it again” he said as he placed the jewellery in identical back boxes that looked like a tinier version of the one holding the others. 

“Master, I see you’ve chosen the earrings of the ladybug, but why the necklace of the fox instead of the ring of the black cat?” Wayzz asks. 

“Because if I fail again, then at least the ring will still be safe, as it can bring so much destruction in the wrong hands” the master explained. He grabbed his walking stick and headed outside. 

He had to find the next miraculous holders before any real damage can be done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. But because it is my first fic I Would appreciate feedback. 
> 
> Engrish isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes, CORRECT ME XD. 
> 
> (also, First time using this site so if anything is off in general please tell me...)


End file.
